


Picture Perfect

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: Chaeyoung plans a date, but her girlfriends give her a tough time.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigermochaeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/gifts).



> Birthday present and reward for @tigermochaeyu (who else would it be). Happy birthday again!

The poke on Momo’s shoulder is soft at first, then becomes rough when she doesn’t budge. She grunts, furrows her eyebrows, and swings her arm to get rid of the person bothering her, but this gesture only results in a whole body pressing down on her back. That’s when her grunt gets louder.

“Yah, Chaeyoung-ah…” Momo’s sleepy, raspy voice is muffled against the pillow.

Chaeyoung giggles in her ear. “How did you know it was me?”

“I always know,” Momo sighs, and when Chaeyoung rolls over to her side, she turns over and opens her arms. “Hug.”

The tiny girl happily complies and buries herself on her girlfriend. Momo runs her fingers through Chaeyoung’s hair and smiles, placing a tiny kiss to her forehead. The room becomes silent after that, and Momo almost falls asleep again peacefully.

“Don’t you think about it.” Chaeyoung speaks up, waking the dancer up once more.

“Hmm…”

“Okay, I spoiled you enough. Time to get up.”

“No.”

“Unnie, come on,” Chaeyoung tries to untangle herself from Momo, but strong arms lock her in place. Oh, no. Momo was clinging. “Noooo… unnie.”

It was impossible to get away from Momo’s hold when she became like this. Not that Chaeyoung wanted to move – Momo’s embrace was quite literally her favorite thing in the world – but they had a date to go to, and if the older girl in the relationship didn’t get a hold of herself, they would be late.

So, Chaeyoung decides to call for help.

“Unnie!” She says loudly, and when there’s no answer, she rolls her eyes. “ _Dahyun_ unnie.”

“Yes?” Dahyun’s voice from the other room is filled with mockery, and Chaeyoung whines again, because now the _two_ of them are teasing her.

“Momo unnie won’t let me go.”

“Oh, no, what a nightmare.”

“We’ll be late for our date!”

“Chaeyoung-ah,” Momo mumbles. “You’re loud. Shoosh.”

“But—”

“Aww, that’s my favorite sight in the morning,” Dahyun walks into their room holding a flower. She’s already completely dressed, just as Chaeyoung is; the only one left to wake up and clean herself was Momo, and she wasn’t keen on cooperating today.

Dahyun walks towards them, and extends her wrist in the most gentlemanly way she could muster. She wiggles her eyebrows. “A flower for my flower.”

Chaeyoung hates how this dumb, endearing gesture actually gets to her, and curses herself mentally as she feels her cheeks redden. “That’s not the time to be romantic, dumbass, help me wake Momo up.”

Dahyun retreats her arm and places the flower on the night stand. “You two look so comfortable though.”

“As I said, we’ll be late for—” Chaeyoung widens her eyes, already predicting her other girlfriend’s next move. “No, don’t you dare—”

Dahyun jumps into bed with them, arms around Chaeyoung, perfectly sandwiching her in between her two girlfriends. Momo hums a content sight as she searches for Dahyun’s hand, and the two interlock their fingers over Chaeyoung’s stomach.

“Comfy…” Momo’s voice drifts away. “Now sleep.”

“The date!!” Chaeyoung wiggles, frustrated.

If she wasn’t so in love with those two, she would’ve smacked their solar plexus by now.

 

\--

 

Eventually, the three girls manage to leave home. Chaeyoung scolds them for being an hour late, and Dahyun tries to pacify the tiny girl by obeying her every order – which entailed carrying the picnic basket and everything else she could manage all the way to the park.

Momo felt bad about it for three seconds, but Chaeyoung held her hand, and she beamed again. Unfortunately, Chaeyoung couldn’t stay mad at Momo for too long.

“Are we there yet?” Dahyun asks, sweat pooling on her forehead.

“If you ask again, I’m running with Momo.”

“No, please!” Dahyun says in a dramatic manner. “My short legs can’t follow you as I carry this heavy ass basket. Not that your legs are any longer, but—”

“Momo, on three, we run.”

“Wait, no, I’m sorry,” Dahyun sounds genuinely desperate now. “I’ll be quiet.”

Momo looks at Dahyun and places a kiss to her cheek. “We wouldn’t leave you behind.”

Dahyun smiles, because for every sarcastic jab that came from her younger girlfriend, a healing, innocent statement comes from her older one. “I know. I have the food, after all.”

“Don’t test me.” Chaeyoung threatens once more, and Dahyun and Momo can’t help but to laugh. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, but smiles regardless.

It was a beautiful sunny day; Chaeyoung had come up with this idea two weeks ago. She wanted it to be perfect, not only because it was their two-year anniversary, but because it was the first time she was able to pick a creative spot for a date, on a day that didn’t clash with any of Dahyun or Momo’s busy schedules.

The park is fairly empty when they arrive, and Chaeyoung immediately points to a spot on the grass away from people, but not too much, because one of the couples there had a dog, and Momo let out a tiny ‘ah’ when she saw it. Chaeyoung made sure that Momo sat somewhere she could make eye contact with the animal, because she was thoughtful like that.

“Alright, I declare this date officially open!” Dahyun passes around the paper plates. Then, she grabs the sandwiches, rice balls, sauces, cookies, muffins, and apple juice, and place them all on the picnic mattress. “Mademoiselle Chaeyoung, Miss Momo unnie, please, feel free to eat.”

Momo reaches for the first sandwich, starving. “Chaeyoung-ah didn’t let me eat breakfast, I thought I was going to die.”

“Because we were already late, and you would spoil your appetite.” Chaeyoung explains, passing her a napkin.

“Nothing can actually spoil Momo’s appetite, we all know that.” Dahyun says, mouth full of rice.

“But the hungrier you are, the tastier the food will be.”

“You just wanted her to praise your sandwich.”

“What if I did?” Chaeyoung blushes, admitting it.

“Chaeyoung-ah,” Momo speaks after wolfing down half her sandwich in one bite. There is a dramatic pause as the two girls wait for the verdict, and Momo looks at Chaeyoung deep in the eyes. “This sandwich.”

“Yes?”

“You made it?”

“…Yes?”

“I can tell.” Her tone is serious, and that doesn’t really say anything.

Chaeyoung swallows dry, still waiting for an actual reaction. When nothing comes, she has to ask. “…What does that even mean? Is it good? Is it terrible?”

“I can taste the secret ingredient, Chaeyoung-ah.”

“You can taste it too??” Dahyun butts in, leaning forward. “I can feel the secret ingredient in the rice balls as well!”

“Wha— what secret ingredient? I didn’t put anything in it!” Chaeyoung grabs one rice ball and bites it, trying to find her mistake. It just tasted like rice. “It’s normal!”

“The secret ingredient you put into our food, Chaeyoungie!” Dahyun says, excitedly.

“The thing that makes this food even more delicious!” Momo agrees.

“What are you two talking about!”

“Love!” They say in unison, and Chaeyoung falls back on the mattress with the sheer power of their words.

“You assholes, I thought I had put sugar in it accidentally!” Chaeyoung whines mostly to the sky, hiding her face on her hands. Her girlfriends were so _lovely_ , they would be the death of her.

Momo and Dahyun giggle, helping her sit back up, and placing a kiss to both her cheeks at the same time. “It’s tasty, Chaeyoungie.”

She blushes, looking down at her rice ball, and smiling.

They talk a lot as they eat, about many things. Dahyun asks Momo if she’s going to go on tour with her crew soon, and Momo assures them that she won’t be leaving their side for a while. Chaeyoung in turn asks about Dahyun’s photography project, and Dahyun grabs her polaroid that was hidden inside the basket, smiling at them.

“I actually wanted to use you guys as my models. The project is about love, so…”

“Dahyun-ah, that’s so cute!” Momo hugs her sideways, and motions for Chaeyoung to join in. “Let’s take a selfie with the three of us.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Dahyun smiles softly, and when Chaeyoung adjusts her position next to them, she snaps it. The photo comes out, and Momo looks at it curiously.

“Is it good?”

“We have to wait a bit to see.”

“Okay…” Momo pouts, bites her sandwich, then turns back to her. “Can we see now?”

Chaeyoung ruffles her hair. “Not yet, Momoring.”

That’s when the dog approaches them, and Momo forgets absolutely everything. “Puppy!”

She finishes her sandwich, gets up, and leaves her girlfriends’ side to play with the dog. Chaeyoung and Dahyun look at the owners on the other side with a questioning look, and the couple just nods. The two nod back, and it feels like they were Momo’s parents asking if their kid could pet the puppy.

There was something about watching Momo play so carefreely that tugged at Chaeyoung’s heartstrings. Her giggles were so genuine, and she smiled with her whole face, which made Chaeyoung feel at peace, even though there was nothing even troubling her.

She feels a hand on hers and looks at Dahyun, intertwining their fingers. “You’re beautiful when you look at her like you’re in love, you know?”

Chaeyoung grins. “I am in love with her,” She tilts her head a little, gaze falling on Dahyun’s lips. “And, believe it or not, I’m in love with you, too.”

“Hmm, yeah?” Dahyun leans in slowly. “Convince me…”

They kiss, and it’s like every other kiss, their first, and their latest, but every time it feels special, because it’s Dahyun, and she fell hard for her first. Kissing Dahyun is like coming home, and Chaeyoung keeps building spaces each time.

They part, Dahyun kisses the tip of her nose because she can’t help herself, and then turns around to check the polaroid. “Oh, it’s ready.”

Chaeyoung props her head on her shoulder. “How does it look?”

The picture came out perfectly, like she knew it would, since Dahyun is an amazing photographer. She knows her angles, and most of all, she knows her girlfriends. The three of them were squeezed together in that tiny picture, and Chaeyoung felt a rush of emotion wash over her.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Like you.” Dahyun says, kissing Chaeyoung’s cheek again.

That’s when the two feel arms around them as Momo hugs them from behind. “What is?”

Dahyun shows her the picture, and Momo beams, taking it in her hands with the utmost care. “I love this. Can we hang it above our bed?”

“Doesn’t Dahyun need it for her project, though?” Chaeyoung asks, her tone clearly indicating that she wants to keep it too.

“Nah, I can take other pictures. Let’s hang this one.” Dahyun chuckles.

Momo is so happy that she dives in for a kiss, taking Dahyun by surprise, who just giggles against her mouth. Then Momo pulls back and kisses Chaeyoung too, because she always needs to show both girls how much she loves them.

“Alright, I think it’s time to go.” Chaeyoung looks at the setting sun, sighing happily. “Where did the puppy go, Momo?”

“They had to leave,” Momo pouts as they get up. “But that’s okay. They gave me their number. I can call them and come over to play.”

Dahyun pauses. “You asked for their number to play with their dog?”

“Yes.”

“And they willingly… gave it to you?”

“Yes,” Momo grabs the basket this time, since Dahyun carried it earlier. “I’m a very friendly and non-threatening presence, Dahyun-ah.”

“Still! Who in their right minds—”

The discussion goes on until they get home, and only ends when they go to bed, because Chaeyoung has to kiss them goodnight, and if there is one thing Dahyun and Momo agree with, is that Chaeyoung matters more than anything to them.

They sleep with Chaeyoung in between them, holding the polaroid in her hands, next to her heart.

She thinks that the three of them are picture perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


End file.
